過去からの脱出 「Escape from the Past」
by bootychan
Summary: Two hundred years have passed since the Fourth Shinobi World War has ended. Chakra is now extinct, but many are trying to bring it back for power. A girl is experimented on and chakra is now inside her. Because of a specific jutsu she has, she is sent to the past. What happens when she meets those she's read about in history books?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Naruto. I only own this idea I came up with. **

**Copy this idea and I will make sure your fan-fic is removed. Sorry to be so threatening about it, but I'm very fond of this fan-fic I came up with. If you do too, I'm glad. If you don't, I'm sorry to waste your time. If you're going to copy anything, ask first. Some things I'll say "okay" to, some things I'll deny. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I really appreciate it (I hope that didn't sound sarcastic 'cause it's not supposed to). I honestly don't really know if people will be interested in this, so seriously, thank you if you did read this. **

**Fan-Fic will be a bit slow at first. Probably won't get to the actual characters of Naruto 'til Chapter Three. Maybe Two, if I rush everything into this one. **

* * *

**過去からの脱出 「Escape from the Past」**

**Prologue**

* * *

"Alright, class. Next question." A teacher in her mid-thirties faced a class of twenty-three eleven-year olds. Twenty girls, three boys. Most of the boys were out fighting in the war, despite their young age. She read the questions off, and the students would raise their hand to answer. "Who brought the Fourth Shinobi World to an end?" she asked, tilting down the history book in her hands.

A girl with dark brown hair in curls smirked, looking around the class. Once she seen no one attempting to answer, she raised her hand. "It was brought to an end by Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. But many other people were involved in the crisis and helped a lot. It happened two hundred years ago." The arrogant girl tried to continue but the smiling teacher interrupted her.

"Very good, Rozu." She turned her attention towards Um, who was sound asleep on the floor. Since they didn't have enough income for desks, the students were forced to use the floor as their workplace (in Um's place, it was her sleeping place). The teacher closed her book, strolled over towards the sleeping girl, and dropped the heavy book on the floor next to her. The girl jolted awake, confused by what happened. When she looked up at Miss. Uchiha, a look of realization showed on her face.

"Sorry. I kind of fell asleep," Um said awkwardly, sitting up on her knees. She looked up at the Uchiha in front of her, who was also the great, great, and so on, granddaughter of the great Sasuke Uchiha.

"_Kind of_?" the teacher repeated mockingly, "You were drooling on the floor!" At this, half of the students laughed, while the other half gave Um a look of sympathy. "Honestly," Miss. Uchiha ranted on, "all of you special children are here so you can change the world and bring peace! How are you supposed to do that if you're sleeping?"

Um chose to stare at the floor, disappointed in herself, and not answer. Um knew the teachers here were rough against the orphans. It was an orphanage for "special" children. Um already acknowledged the fact that the orphanage just picked random kids with no parents, who may or may not be special. Um certainly wasn't special; she wasn't special to herself or the people around her. She was special to her sister, Dai, at one point.

Dai was a lot like her. She wasn't extraordinarily smart compared to some of the kids here. All of them here were on a different level than normal eleven-year olds, but some, like Rozu, were abnormally smart. Those were the ones who stayed. If you weren't abnormally smart, you'd have to leave the orphanage at thirteen and fend for yourself. But Um has been suspecting you didn't actually leave. She knew her sister's handwriting, and whenever she'd get cards from her, they looked completely fake. There was something going on here.

* * *

Um's name was a weird one. She got teased about it a lot, especially since she wasn't one of the "smart" ones. The smarter children would pick on the not-so-smart children. The two groups would usually stay away from one another. Um stayed with the children just like her; she actually had quite a lot of friends. She might've lost her parents to the fourteen-year war going on, but at least she had something else to keep her from being alone. Her mother, Yuuki, had died because of men from the opposing force.

They barged right into their house during the birth of Um. Her mother only got to say the first part of what she was going to name her child. The nanny had grabbed the newly-born Um, then grabbed two-year old Dai. The nanny wanted to help their mother too, but Yuuki forced the nanny to go with only the two kids. The nanny was killed off also, but not before she could drop the two kids off at the orphanage. Dai had grown up, taking care of herself and Um from now on. Um also had a woman named Mayu as a parental figure. She never knew her real mother, but this woman would be the closing thing she could get.

* * *

"Mr. Shimura?" Um's voice rang throughout the room and the said man froze, looking across the room at the girl. He quickly put the papers he was looking at inside the drawer of his desk. He smiled at the girl, knowing she was most likely curious about the papers.

"Yes, Um?" he questioned, leaning forward towards her. She looked up at his white ceiling then back at the man with brown hair.

"Can...I leave this orphanage early?" Mr. Shimura scowled at what she suggested, ready to deny. She continued nervously, "I mean, I'm going to be sent away at thirteen anyway... I just want to see my sister again, you know? I miss her... So please, let me leave." She knew there was something weird about this orphanage. She didn't want to be here to find out what exactly happens to the children if they're not smart enough. She also had to find her sister, if Dai really was released from the orphanage.

"No," the man deadpanned. She frowned at this, ready to ask this one question for a long time.

"What did you really do with my sister and those other children?" It was a question she didn't really want an answer to, but Mr. Shimura probably wouldn't tell her the answer anyway. She just wants to find her sister.

Mr. Shimura narrowed his onyx eyes at her, mildly surprised someone like her could figure out something wasn't right. The man in charge of the orphanage quickly thought about what he should do with her, then finally made his decision. He lifted his hand up and bent his pointer and middle forward, indicating for his bodyguards to come forward. The guards walked towards their boss, ready to aid him in whatever he want. There might not be chakra in the world anymore, but there was still plenty of men who could fight. As for the women, as sexist as it was, they were banned from learning how to fight.

As the two intimidating men stepped forward, Um gulped fearfully. She slowly shuffled her way to the door, not trying to show that she was moving. Suddenly, the men ran towards her and grabbed her by the arms, despite her wailing. "Dispose of her then take her to the lab. I can use her, just like her sister, for my experiments." The men nodded, as Um started screaming. Even if she did, no one would come. The teachers would know what was going on, and the students would be too scared. Mr. Shimura smirked at the hate showing in the eleven-year old's eyes. Those eyes soon became dead, as the girl's frail body fell onto the floor. Blood poured out from the side of her stomach from the one man's sword. The men dragged the girl out of the room through the double doors.

* * *

Akari jumped out of her seat after hearing her best friend's, Um, scream. She rushed towards her teacher's, Miss. Uchiha, room, pounding on the door. "Come in," the woman called, annoyed by the banging sound. Akari came in, looking worried. Akari was one of the not-so-smart children, so Miss. Uchiha felt bad for the girl. She knew what would be her fate in two years.

"Miss. Uchiha... I heard Um's scream... Can you come with me to check what happened?" she asked, highly afraid. Miss. Uchiha frowned at this. Are they disposing of her already? At age eleven? she thought, confused by this.

"No," she answered Akari's question. After seeing Akari's troubled look, she continued, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure she just saw a spider. You know how scared Um is of spiders."

Akari nodded slowly, still having her doubts. "I guess," she mumbled.

"Just go to sleep, alright? It's after Um's and your curfew," Miss. Uchiha said, seeing Akari's eyes downcast.

Akari nodded, walking back to her room. _Um probably just seen a spider_... Akari giggled, imagining Um running around her room trying to kill a spider. _There's nothing else Um would scream at...right? _

* * *

The men took the body of a dead girl, placing her light body onto a surgical table. They strapped her wrists and ankles down, in case the experiment did work. They then took a needle and put the substance into her. The men then walked off, knowing the experiment wouldn't take effect for a day.

Mr. Shimura had doubts the experiment would work on her. It didn't work on her sister, who's body was disposed of. Though, the experiment didn't work on anyone. Of course they were just using random bodies, who Mr. Shimura deemed "useless". The experiment was to bring a person back to life with chakra. Chakra wasn't in anyone's body anymore; it only being in trees, water, etc. They had tried to extract the chakra from there but had failed. Twelve years ago, though, a man appeared. He was bleeding from the right side of his chest, but the man's eyes interested Mr. Shimura. He had the mangekyō sharingan. Blood was pouring out from his left eye.

Mr. Shimura knew this wasn't Sasuke Uchiha or any of the ones in the history book. It had to be one who was supposedly killed from the Uchiha massacre. But as Mr. Shimura tried to figure out how the man was here, one idea stood out in his mind. The man's sharingan could probably have him travel through time. When Itachi Uchiha was about to kill the man, he used the jutsu in his eye. But Mr. Shimura also had another idea. He planned to use this man's blood to give rebirth to chakra of his time. It was extinct, but if he could bring it back, that person could end this war. He could put the person with chakra under his control. The person would be the most powerful person in all of the countries. Then, he'd rule over everyone with his powerhouse.

To make the experiment work, they first killed the person. They would then insert the Uchiha's blood into the person and hope chakra would be created inside them. If chakra was created inside, it'd make the person's heart beat again; and thus, bring them back to life. But there was only one problem with this, they only had a limited supply of the Uchiha's blood. If the experiment didn't work soon, it would never be possible.

The next day, Mr. Shimura scowled, seeing the experiment work on none of his new subjects. Except one, which he'd find out about soon. "Mr. Shimura!" a man threw his door open. The man rubbed his temples in a distressed manner then waited for the man to continue. "Um's awake! It was a success!"

Mr. Shimura dashed out of his office, and up the stairs to the top floor that was banned from the students. He walked in to find men huddled around Um, who was struggling to get free. Mr. Shimura suddenly felt a weird force coming from Um, which was, what he guessed, chakra. The man smirked, but was also surprised, at the success of bringing Um back to life.

* * *

_ I'm alive. _

_I died. _

_But now, I'm alive. _

_What the fuck._

Mr. Shimura entered the room, which I scowled at, as I kept struggling against the binds on my wrists and ankles. I was still very confused and was in mild shock. Let me repeat, I was killed, but now I'm fucking alive. How is this even possible?

I felt a weird tingling sensation on the left side of my chest, as it spread across my whole body. "What.." I stopped what I was doing at the sound of my hoarse voice. I frowned at this. Men around me were inspecting me - which was really weird - and some were looking at a computer that showed my heartbeat and other crap.

"I'm surprised the experiment worked on you, Um," Mr. Shimura spoke up, his voice as ugly as ever. He took the glasses from his coat pocket, placing them on the bridge of his nose. I grimaced as he came closer. He grabbed my face, squeezing my cheeks, and tilting my head different ways. "Everything about her looks alive. It's incredible," he said to the man beside him, that had special goggles on. They were goggles that were able to see chakra; the children in the orphanage could use them to see the chakra outside all around them. But why was he looking at me with the goggles on...?

Another man stepped up and took one of the binds on my wrist off. He took out a water bottle, shoving it in my face. "Drink up. After you're done drinking, we'll be putting you in a special room to test your chakra."

"Chakra..?" I voiced, confused. "I don't have chakra," I said, my voice still raspy.

He grabbed my face and opened my mouth, squirting the water in. I spluttered and coughed, not wanting to drank the water. "Now you do," he answered, as my eyes grew wide.

* * *

**It's short, I know. But it's just a prologue. I'll most likely post Chapter One later today. **

** I'm not too satisfied with the prologue. I guess I just want to rush this part and get to the good stuff in Chapter One. **

**By the way, more information about how chakra became extinct will be described in later chapters. I pretty much have the first three chapters planned out. I will also add a picture for this fan-fic tomorrow. **

**I hope you are interested in this fan-fic, and I'm sorry if it's a bit boring right now since the characters of Naruto haven't been introduced yet. I promise I'll make sure she is in time of canon Naruto in the next part. **

**Again, thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto. Unless there's secretly another version of me in a different world sleeping with him.**

**I'm super-duper sorry for the really, really late update! I got busy with things and had no motivation. But I'm happy that about six people are interested in this fic. I have wanted to post this fic for a long time, and when I see people interested in it, I squeal. Internally. **

**The pic for the fic is a bit confusing, but will be explained in, like, the last chapters of the fic IF I get that far.**

* * *

**過去からの脱出 「****Escape from the Past****」**

**Chapter One: Kamui**

* * *

I hated the feeling of fear. It made me feel weak. Fear is an emotion that holds us back from having an exciting life... Of course, I don't even know if I was alive right now.

I was in a room that had mirrors on all sides, except for the white ceiling and floor. Even if it was made up of mirrors, I had my suspicious they could see me from the other side.

Wires were attached to my head and the left side of my chest. It scared me; what were they going to do? But I tried to push the fear away, comforting myself.

I've already died once, what's the worse that could happen?

The room then got unusually cold, yet my body felt like it was heating up. Warmth spread across my body from my heart, and I felt my jaw drop in shock.

They had said in books that chakra could warm the body. If this was true, did I really have chakra? Did chakra somehow bring me back to life?

I experimented with the chakra, or at least I tried to. I concentrated on it, trying to bring it all to my hands that were chained to the chair I was on but failed to do so. I wanted to escape, and my only chance to escape was with this chakra.

Tests were conducted in that room everyday. I didn't know what they were doing; sometimes I'd just sit in the chair quietly and feel nor hear nothing.

A week had passed and I had only seen two people, Mr. Shimura and a man with a lap coat and chakra-seeing goggles. That's what I decided to call them anyway. They were based off the old eye technique, Byakugan.

Mr. Shimura would treat me better than he used to. He would bring me water and my favorite food, chicken karage, for every meal. He'd even bring my favorite dessert, anpan. None of the teachers would ever let me have any anpan. But I knew he was giving me special treatment because of my new-achieved chakra.

I had finally been able to see my favorite teacher, Mayu. She was my caretaker now; she would take care of me after all my exercises. I would have to run two miles everyday and many other exercises.

I figured out how to use my chakra, so I was faster than any other person alive. I was strong too but not the strongest. I also didn't have skill in fighting.

Two months had passed and I was forced to take fighting classes, even if it was against the law. The boys in the class gave me a strange look, but after I broke a boy's nose, they stayed away from me. They were even some boys from my old classes who would make fun of me, so it was entertaining to see them scared of me. Soon, that fear and jealousy had turned into hate, and they eventually ganged up on me a month later.

The leader stood in front of me, and in back of him stood eight other boys. They had smug looks, happy they would teach me a lesson, even if it was only for being better than them.

They all ran towards me at once, but I disappeared from their sight. I grinned, shouting out, "Hey boys!" from behind them.

They all glared, one yelling in frustration, "How is she so fast?!" None of them knew about my chakra, and I didn't really want them to. I was still in denial that something once extinct was inside of me. I don't even know how Mr. Shimura and the scientists had brought it back.

When I had gone back to my and Mayu's new room on the top floor which I must say was bigger than my last one I was met by a fuming Mayu. I frowned at this, ready to hit who hurt my mother ーI mean, _teacher._

"Mayu? What's wrong?" I asked, concern in my voice.

I noticed her body stiffening at the sound of my voice before she looked up from the floor and smiled. "Nothing," the forty-six year old woman said, exhausted. Her smile then disappeared as she sighed. "No, Um, we need to talk about something. First, I should tell you, I knew your mother and what she was really going to name you."

I beamed, "Really?" I hurriedly grabbed her hand and sat us both on her bed, ready to hear my real name. I hated being called "Um". She weakly let me dragged her, clearly worried about something.

"Your mother was friends with me growing up. She told me she wanted to name her first daughter Dai, and her second one Ume," she revealed, which I pouted at. I don't exactly like the name Ume either, but I guess I have to deal with it. "Ume," she addressed me, "have you ever unlocked a special eye power that's red with black dots in it? That's the best description I have of it."

I shook my head, "Nope! Sounds weird though." She then started to cry as I stared in shock at her. "Hey! What's wrong?"

"Ume...no matter what, you have to unlock that power," she choked out in a quiet voice, sniffling. "If you can't, you have to escape this place...even if you have to kill someone." My eyes showed fear at her words and my lip trembled. She grabbed my shoulders. "Promise me, Ume," she whispered.

"I...I promise." She smiled at me, releasing my shoulders.

"Good. Now let's go to bed."

* * *

I unlocked the eye technique on the day I saw my friend's, Emiko, dead body. It was a month and a week after what happened with Mayu.

I was locked in a room with clear walls that couldn't be destroyed; though, I could actually see what was happening outside. I asked why I was in here but no one would answer. Mayu looked at me with tear-filled eyes the day I was locked in. I didn't see her after that.

A week after I was locked in, men were carrying a bag. A head was hanging out, and the head that I saw made me scream. It was Emiko. I then felt my eyes hurt, which I cried at.

The men came over once they seen me clutching my eyes. A men unlocked the door and stepped into the room, removing my hands from my face. Whatever happened with my eyes made him smirk. That just made me want to hurt him.

I then realized the "thing" in my eyes had to be that eye technique Mayu told me about. I don't know why I unlocked it now, but I was lucky I did. I learned the truth about why I was in that clear room.

Mayu was now taking care of me now, which I was very happy about. She had rushed us into our room, wanting to tell me something important.

"Ume...," she whispered, "you have to get out of here. I'll give you money so you can live a life on your own. Be free and happy for once."

I cut her off there, frowning. "But I'm happy here with you, Mayu. You're...like a mom to me." At this, she looked ready to cry. "Please come with me, Mayu! I'll only go if you go. We can bring Akari too!"

She closed her eyes tightly, frowning. She then opened them and smiled slightly. "Alright, Ume. We'll escape tomorrow with Akari." She then paused, "Ume, you need to hear the truth about your sister and all the other kids that disappeared."

I nodded, anxious to know where my sister went. I heard Mr. Shimura talking about my sister, but I don't know what he said about her.

"They're dead, Ume," her voice broke me out of my thoughts, "All of them. They were experimented on, just like you were. But you were the only successful one. Those men locked you up because you couldn't unlock the sharingan. They were going to poison you, but I convinced them to wait another two weeks."

I stared at her in shock, not wanting to believe what I was hearing. "No," I choked out, feeling my eyes water. I sniffled, "You're lying. My sister's out there in a home, happy and free. She..."

Mayu grabbed my shoulders and shook them, just like the other night. "Face it, Ume!" she said in a loud whisper. "If you don't get out of here, Mr. Shimura will use you as a weapon. He'll force you to kill many!"

I fell off the bed we were sitting on and felt myself go unconscious. I couldn't believe what she was saying. My sister was alive and happy. Maybe she's even with our dad! My dad has to be alive, right? Maybe my mom's alive too... We'll all be one happy family**¹**...

* * *

I woke up in the same clear room, except with two wires on my head. I was sitting on a surgical table. I looked down, noticing the needle in my arm. I looked to the side, finding men staring at me through the clear wall.

I blinked, just noticing the...sharingan was activated. They somehow made the chakra float to my eyes, activating my sharingan. But how would they manage to do that?

I had a device attached to the left side of my chest. Maybe that controls my chakra movement. I began hearing voices outside so I turned my head to see what was going on.

Mayu was being held by two men at the arms. She struggled, trying to pull away. I narrowed my eyebrows at this. I ripped the needle out of my arm, ignoring the blood. I then took the wires off my head and stepped off the surgical table.

"We put a video camera in your room. We heard you talking to Um," Mr. Shimura said. He took out a knife, which my eyes widened at. "I don't trust you now...so, I'm just going to kill you. Maybe the experiment will work on you too."

I started banging on the walls, screaming "stop" and "don't" over and over.

Mr. Shimura looked back at me, smirking. "I read the Mangekyō Sharingan is activated when the person closest to you is killed." He looked back at Mayu, and I hit harder on the walls. My hands burned from the pain, but I didn't stop. My suspicions about the thing on my chest was right; it controlled my chakra. I couldn't focus the chakra into my hands.

"You're very close to Um...aren't you, Mayu?" Metal meeting skin was heard then the sound of a body hitting the floor. I stopped banging on the wall, staring in utter shock at the blood pouring from Mayu's neck.

Mr. Shimura was speaking to me, but I couldn't hear the words coming from his mouth. My focus was on Mayu, begging her mentally to get up and for all of this to be a dream.

Something wet fell down my left cheek. I lifted my hand up then brought it back down to find blood. I was crying blood?

"The mangekyō eye is in her eyes, sir." The man who was talking then began to scream, black flames surrounding him.

"Amaterasu," I could finally hear Mr. Shimura's voice, though I didn't want to. I grimaced in disgust at his voice. "Use the chakra controller to deactivate the sharingan."

The pain in my eyes disappeared, though I was met by blurriness. I could see perfectly a minute later.

* * *

Four months had passed and I couldn't get the image of Mayu dying on the floor out of my mind. I had grown close to a woman named Kagome, who was my new caretaker. She was in her twenties, with dark brown hair like mine and green eyes. My eyes were a darker green.

I felt like I was betraying Mayu, but I'd never love this new woman as much as Mayu. Mayu was like a mother.

My fighting skills had gotten better; I was even the best in the class. Mostly because of my chakra though.

I couldn't learn, what they call, ninjutsu since no one knew how to use ninjutsu. Genjutsu came easily because of my sharingan. I had also achieved a new eye technique in my left eye, Ame-no-Uzume**²**, which I think was a genjutsu. I could never use genjutsu on anyone though, since no one had chakra.

They told me I was the only one to have this technique. It was a jutsu where you could control anyone, but only if they had chakra. It was useless in this time period, unless I used it on one of the nine sealed secret beasts**³** or an animal with chakra.

I didn't know what techniques were in my right eye yet. I wasn't that excited to find out what it was, but everyone encouraged me to figure out what it was. Even Kagome encouraged it.

That was the difference between Kagome and Mayu. Kagome obeyed the rules of Mr. Shimura, while Mayu actually looked out for my well-being. Kagome may care for me somewhat but her job came first.

I gave up on escaping. They sealed my chakra away when I was in a room that I could escape from.

I slowly started to go blind the more I used the Mangekyō. Mr. Shimura said they knew a surgery where they could fix that. I was afraid of getting the surgery, especially since I had to be awake when it happened. I didn't even know what they did during the surgery.

On the day during the surgery, they gave me meds that made my whole body completely numb. I then found out they were taking out my eyes.

I wanted to stop then, but my whole body wouldn't respond because of the meds. So I involuntarily let them take out my eyes then put new ones in. They then wrapped bandages around my head to cover my eyes.

Once the bandages came off, my new mengekyō sharingan didn't look any different. Mr. Shimura told me it was because the man's eyes they put into me looked the same as mine. I asked why the man had the mangekyō like me, but he said not to worry about it.

I found out what the eye technique in my right eye was two days later. I was sucked away into the eye and felt myself fall on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

As I forced myself to awake, I heard dishes clanking together. At least, I think they were dishes. I felt pain in the left side of my chest, checking to see what it was. My chakra controller wasn't there.

Confused, I untied the kimono that was now on me, finding stitches on my chest. So, whoever's house I'm in must have taken the controller out and sewed me back up.

"Hey there!"

My eyes widened as I focused them on a little girl who was sitting next to me. "Uh..hi?" I forced out, looking at my surroundings. A table was next to me with the controller on it, and next to it was a needle. Where's the thread they used? Though, the thread in my chest looked unusually like chakra.

An older woman was in a small kitchen, cleaning the dishes. There was a sliding door to outside next to the kitchen. They also had a sleeping area, where I was, with three beds stationed in there. I was on one of them.

There was also a door on the right side of the wall, which was opened to show a bathroom. The people who lived here had a small house.

"I'm Aiko!" she pointed to herself then at the woman cleaning dishes. "That's my kaa-san. She'll be your kaa-san too!" she grinned, showing her crooked teeth.

I sat there staring at her in a confused daze. Where was I, and why was she referring the woman to "kaa-san"? Yes, I knew it was her mother, but we stopped using the formal honorifics a long time ago.

The woman 'tsk-ed', wiping the soapy water on her plain gray dress with an apron on top of it. She took the apron off, approaching the girl, Aiko, and me.

"Now, now, Ai," she voiced, using a nickname for the girl. "This girl probably has a family, who's worrying about her. We need to return her to them." My body stiffened at the word "family". Did I really have a "family"? My real one is dead, but do my friends at the orphanage count? I'm sure they've been sad about my so-called "death".

Ai pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. She huffed, turning away from her mother. "I'm not talking to you until you let me keep ane!"

The woman sighed in frustration then looked to me. "My name is Amaya. What is yours, dear?" she gave me a genuine smile, which made me warm inside. The last person who smiled at me like that was Mayu; the rest of them gave me smiles when they wanted something from me. They gave me greedy smiles.

"I'm Um...e," I introduced. "Uh...how'd you take that thing out of my chest?" I questioned, pointing to the chakra controller.

"Chakra scalpel," she answered which my jaw dropped at. How can she use chakra? "I hope you don't mind," she continued, "I thought maybe the Sound Village put that horrible thing into you."

"The Sound Village has been taking people in our clan," she bit her lip at this, most likely because of a memory, "Who put that thing inside you, Ume-san?"

I hesitated, not knowing if I should answer or not. I just couldn't trust this woman, especially since she's been saying strange things.

She can't use chakra scalpel since she doesn't have chakra.

The Sound Village no longer exists.

Plus, she kept using those honorifics.

"Ume-neechan?" Ai poked my side, "Can you teach me how to use chakra? I want to use our clan's secret technique!"

"Ai, I told you, we have to find her family!" Amaya scolded her.

"I don't have a family," I said quietly.

The room got silent, except for the noise of wind blowing leaves around outside. I stared at the floor, not wanting to see the pity (if there was any) on Amaya's face. I was just fine without my real family; I had that new caretaker, Kagome. Even if she didn't truly love me, I'll just pretend she does. She'll be my new mother and we'll live happily ever after.

"I'm sorry," Amaya whispered, pity in her voice, "Did that man in charge of the Sound take them? He took my husband because of our clan's technique."

I furrowed my eyebrows, looking up at her. "How do you have chakra? It's extinct."

"...What are you talking about?" Amaya questioned, eyebrow raised. "Everyone has chakra."

I blinked in confusion, thinking about what happened when I got sucked into my eye. "Where did you find me?"

Grinning, Ai answered, "I was picking flowers for kaa-san, but you came out of no where! There was a swirly thing and you came out of it." Frowning, I tried to get up but failed; also getting a worried expression from Amaya. I pouted at this, since I wanted to go outside and see if I knew my surroundings. "Hey nee-chan! Where'd you come from anyway?"

Kneeling, I glanced over at Ai. "Oh...uh..." I grumbled, trying to think of a lie. Not being able to think of one, I replied with, "I don't know."

* * *

Amaya didn't really ask me anymore questions about where I came from, though Ai asked me questions every minute.

"Why don't you have a family?"

"Will you teach me how to use chakra?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What was that thing in your chest?"

The girl was only ten and was asking if I had a boyfriend... though, I'm only twelve and I want a boyfriend. A really romantic one...

Amaya taught me honorifics since it was "a sin" to not use them in the village they're in. They lived in one not too far away from Otogakure. I was still a bit confused on why Otogakure was still here, plus why they still used honorifics.

Ai has a crush on a fourteen-year old boy named Ichigo, who also lives in the village. He was also from their clan, the Maki clan. I never found out what their clan technique is, though it has something to do with healing. But to perform the technique, they had to have good chakra control.

Ichigo, I guess you could say, became fond of me. He would always try to talk to me, much to Ai's dismay. Eventually, Ai became very jealous and would avoid everyone.

Which brings us to our current conflict: Ai is missing.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Amaya-obasan," I said from behind Amaya, who was looking around for Ai in a panic. "It's my fault... Ichigo-san kissed me on the cheek right in front of Ai... I should've stayed away from Ichigo-san."

Amaya pursed her lips, kneeling in front of me. She placed a hand on my shoulder with a smile on her face. "Now, now, Ume-san. This isn't your fault."

I continued looking for her but paused when I found the hair tie Ai always uses. I picked it up, looking around for any more clues that would lead to her location. I then noticed footprints: Ai's footprints. But the bad thing was, they're heading towards the Sound Village. "Amaya-obasan, you don't think Sound Village took her?" I questioned slowly, preparing myself for a worried Amaya.

I pondered on the idea of if I should go and find her. I could always use my Sharingan to fight, but I wanted to hide my Sharingan from everyone.

Finally choosing my decision, I dashed towards the Sound Village, ignoring Amaya's worried cries. I had gotten very close to Ai and Amaya over the past two months; they were like family. No way was I going to lose them.

* * *

It was dark outside when I found where Ai was. I found Sound ninja dragging her along. They opened a door, which showed many stairs. Quietly, I followed after them, hoping they wouldn't notice me. After awhile, they opened another door which showed three people. A very creepy man, I could barely move because I was so scared; another man with silver hair and round glasses; the last I couldn't see well. I could only see a pale face with closed eyes.

"Orochimaru-sama," the one spoke. I would've laughed at the squeaky voice if I wasn't so afraid of the snake-man. "We brought the girl you wanted."

Ai was clearly scared, I could see her shaking. I didn't exactly know what to do in this situationーI couldn't use my Sharingan nor charge in. Mayu taught me to never charge in recklessly until I know how strong the enemy is.

I didn't hear what else the conversation was, but the men stepped out, and began walking down the hallway. I sent chakra to my feet to walk on the wall, around the opened door so the three inside couldn't see me.

The men in front of me then began chuckling, which I raised a brow at. Unexpectedlyーthe men didn't even expect itーAi screamed, "Ume-neechan, they know!"

In a flash, some sort of knife was pressed against my throat. The man with the knife smirked, looking to his partner who was holding Ai. "Heh, look, Kenta. A brat thought he could take us."

"Did...," I struggled to get the words out, "you just call me a "he"?

The man laughed more, "Even funnier, it's actually a girl with short hair!"

"Kin," the man called Kenta growled, "kill her already. You're wasting time."

HeーHe's going to kill me...? It's not allowed to kill a kid anymore, right?

The Sound Village is still here.

People use honorifics.

Everyone has chakra.

It's not a sin to kill kids.

I'm really in the past, aren't I?

Gritting my teeth, I activated my Sharingan and used Amaterasu on both of them. They fell to the ground, shouting in pain. Because of their shouts, other men heard us and ran to the scene. I really regret using Amaterasu and not Ame-no-Uzume.

With my Sharingan now deactivated and Amaterasu burning Kenta and Kin, other men surrounded me. Most stared at the black flames, which were probably foreign to them. The man with the glasses then appeared, inspecting me.

Planning an escape, I placed Ai on my back and looked around me. There was no way to escape; now, I reallyreally don't know what to do.

"Hmm, what do we have here?"

I tensed at the sinister voice, knowing too well who that was. I stared at the snake man in terror. "That's an interesting jutsu you have thereーI may just have to experiment on you as well."

* * *

**Gah. Long chapter. Kind of, sort of. Some people write 8,000+ word chapters. You people are crazy. **

**Anyway, I'm not entirely sure if I should continue this. Depends if people like it. If no one does, I'll just imagine it in my head n' stuff. **

**Now then, the numbers: **

**¹: Since Ume is a child, she tends to have too much hope for things and over-exaggerates. This is also a part of her personality. **

**²: Ame-no-Uzume is a jutsu I came up with. No stealing please. Basically, it came from a legend. Ame-no-Uzume persuaded one of the Gods ****ー ****I think it was Amaterasu ****ー ****to come out of hiding so they'd have a Sun. I'm not entirely sure if this is the exact story, but I know Ame-no-Uzume exists. But since Ame persuaded the God, I created this technique. A genjutsu where you persuade (more like control) to do whatever you want. It's better than the normal genjutsu. **

**³: The tailed beasts are still alive, and she can control all of them at once with Ame-no-Uzume. A normal, skilled Uchiha can do that, but only for a short period of time. Ame-no-Uzume is a long period of time and is harder to break out of. **

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
